In an industrial gas turbine, shroud segments are fixed to turbine shelf hooks in an annular array about the turbine rotor axis to form an annular shroud radially outwardly and adjacent the tips of buckets forming parts of the turbine rotor. The inner wall of the shroud defines part of the gas path. Conventionally, the shroud segments are comprised of inner and outer shrouds provided with complimentary hooks and grooves adjacent their leading and trailing edges for joining the inner and outer shrouds to one another. The outer shroud is, in turn, secured to the turbine shell or casing hooks. In an example configuration, each shroud segment has one outer shroud and two or three inner shrouds.